Take No Prisoners
Take No Prisoners is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-third case of Stonemoor and the one-hundred and third overall. It is featured as the first case set in Crimson Canyon. Plot After the team discovered that Daniel Hartmann had gone missing due to a mysterious kidnapper who threatened his life, the detectives then headed to the city's prison to interrogate the prison's executioner, who had talked to him hours before the kidnapping. The player and April Moore then headed to the prison and entered the courtyard, where they found the mutilated body of prisoner Noah O’Knight tied to two pillars. Alexandre then revealed that someone had tackled him, tied him and then forcibly whipped him to death. They then suspected the prison's executioner Vance Michaels as the killer has used his whip in the murder. They also found clues in the victim's cell to suspect the victim's friend and fellow prisoner Scott Lawrence and the victim's lawyer Fabien Fawkes before they were informed by a prison guard that one of the prisoners had been caught rioting in one of the prison's watchtowers about the victim's death. They then hurried to the prison watchtower to encounter a rioting prison, Hector Diablo, who they arrested for the community chaos spread throughout Green Haven. They suspected him in the murder, along with prison warden Samantha Wainwright before they learned from Scott’s notes that he had wanted to escape the prison with Noah. Shortly after, they were informed by an anonymous caller that Vance was known for being a hitman outside his executioner career. After clearing things up with the executioner, they found enough evidence to apprehend Scott once more. Scott tried denying the accusations and responded that wasn't arresting him for one murder enough, but April saw through Scott's lies and pressed on. Scott then snapped and said that Noah was a lying weasel who deserved every drop of pain he got. Scott told the team that he and Noah quickly became friends in the prison and that they'd spend all their time together, even planning to break out together. Scott recounted that Noah hadn't correctly hidden the breakout plans and it was exposed, but instead of admitting the truth, Noah blamed it solely on Scott. Scott was then punished for planning to escape whilst Noah got away scot-free. Furious that his friend betrayed him, Scott stole a whip from Vance and tied Noah up, lashing him to death for all to see in the prison courtyard. For his second murder, Scott was moved to solitary confinement by Judge South. With the murder solved, the player and April then interrogated Vance about his last affiliation with the missing Daniel Hartmann. Vance then told them that Daniel had enlisted him with a task to hunt down someone for him in exchange for payment. He then directed the detectives to a briefcase Daniel left behind with intel on the person he wanted to hunt. They then found a hologram projector that Daniel had left behind, informing Emilio that a notorious kidnapper was on the loose in the district and if the executioner needed help, he could've enlisted the help of his sister, Helena. The detectives then asked Helena about any notorious kidnappers. She then said that she was aware of a deadly kidnapper in the district, nicknamed the Bullet Python. The detectives then investigated the courtyard where they found a pair of night vision goggles with an insignia of the Bullet Python. They then asked Samantha if anything happened in the prison during the visit and she said that a guard had caught someone snooping around the courtyard, however the unknown person slipped away. Meanwhile, Fabien asked for help in giving Noah a proper prison memorial. After they collected Noah's antique locket and had Valerie restore it, Fabien held the memorial for his friend. After all the events, the team decided that they would have to hunt the Canyon for the Bullet Python and rescue Daniel. Summary Victim *'Noah O'Knight' (found in the prison's courtyard, lashed to death) Murder Weapon *'Lashing Whip' Killer *'Scott Lawrence' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats pork ribs *The suspect chews tobacco Appearance *The suspect has stubble Profile *The suspect eats pork ribs *The suspect chews tobacco *The suspect plays chess Appearance *The suspect has stubble Profile *The suspect eats pork ribs *The suspect chews tobacco *The suspect plays chess Profile *The suspect eats pork ribs *The suspect chews tobacco *The suspect plays chess Appearance *The suspect has stubble Profile *The suspect eats pork ribs *The suspect chews tobacco *The suspect plays chess Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats pork ribs. *The killer chews tobacco. *The killer plays chess. *The killer is aged under 35. *The killer has stubble. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Prison Courtyard. (Clues: Victim's Body, Whip Case, Bloody Rope) *Examine Whip Case. (Result: V MICHAELS; New Suspect: Vance Michaels) *Ask Vance Michaels about his whip being used in a murder. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Cell) *Investigate Victim's Cell. (Clues: Victim's Pillow, Faded Sheet) *Examine Victim's Pillow. (Result: Drawing of Victim and Friend) *Examine Friend's Drawing. (Result: Scott Lawrence Identified; New Suspect: Scott Lawrence) *Ask Scott about befriending the victim in prison. *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Visitor's Log; New Suspect: Fabien Fawkes) *Interrogate Fabien about being the victim's lawyer. *Examine Bloody Rope. (Result: Brown Flakes) *Analyze Brown Flakes. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews tobacco) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pork ribs) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Prison Watchtower. (Clues: Baton, Dirty Napkin; New Suspect: Hector Diablo) *Confront Hector Diablo about his rioting about the murder. (Attribute: Hector eats pork ribs) *Examine Baton. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Fingerprints Identified; New Suspect: Samantha Wainwright) *Question Samantha on the prisoner's death. (Attribute: Samantha chews tobacco) *Examine Dirty Tobacco. (Result: Tobacco Ash) *Analyze Tobacco Ash. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays chess; New Crime Scene: Cell Bunk Beds) *Investigate Cell Bunk Beds. (Clues: Faded Poster, Hollowed-Out Book) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Comic Drawing) *Examine Comic Drawing. (Result: Writing Identified) *Ask Fabien about the victim's offensive drawing. (Attribute: Fabien chews tobacco, eats pork ribs and plays chess) *Examine Hollowed-Out Book. (Result: Notes) *Analyze Notes. (06:00:00) *Confront Scott about his plans. (Attribute: Scott chews tobacco, eats pork ribs and plays chess) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Vance about being a professional hitman previously. (Attribute: Vance chews tobacco and eats pork ribs; New Crime Scene: View of the Canyon) *Investigate View of the Canyon. (Clues: Samantha's Notebook, Torn Pieces) *Examine Samantha's Notebook. (Result: Notebook Unlocked) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Samantha's Notes on Noah) *Confront the warden about the constant meetings with Noah. (Attribute: Samantha eats pork ribs and plays chess) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Musician's Glove) *Analyze Victim's Glove. (09:00:00; Attribute: Hector chews tobacco) *Confront Hector about tearing up Noah's glove. (Attribute: Hector plays chess) *Investigate Lashing Post. (Clues: Pile of Weights, Torn Pieces) *Examine Pile of Weights. (Result: Lashing Whip) *Analyze Lashing Whip. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has stubble) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Lasher's Glove) *Analyze Lasher's Glove. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is aged under 35) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Menace Behind the Mask (1/6). (No stars) The Menace Behind the Mask (1/6) *Ask Vance Michaels about talking to Daniel before his kidnapping. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Prison Watchtower. (Clue: Daniel's Briefcase) *Examine Daniel's Briefcase. (Result: Hologram Projector) *Analyze Hologram Projector. (09:00:00) *Ask Helena if she knew anything about notorious kidnappers. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Prison Courtyard. (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Night Vision Goggles) *Ask Samantha Wainwright if there was anything suspicious during Daniel's visit. *See what Fabien wanted to do. *Investigate Victim's Cell. (Clue: Locked Locker) *Examine Locked Locker. (Result: Locker Contents Unlocked) *Examine Locker Contents. (Result: Antique Locket) *Analyze Antique Locket. (06:00:00) *Attend the prison memorial for Noah hosted by Fabien. (Reward: Prisoner's Face) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the idiom, meaning to be ruthlessly aggressive or uncompromising in the pursuit of one's objectives. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Crimson Canyon